A Party For Chunin
by phantom1ntheshadows
Summary: The big graduation party is coming up. Sasuke is back and they are finally both chunin! What will naruto do? NaruHina.


Naruto looked across the crowded room to Hinata. He was still unsure what he wanted to do. It was the day after the chunin exams, the day that every one of the remaining original genin in Naruto's year had graduated…the day before the party that everyone would be attending. He wasn't sure when he first noticed his fellow shinobi. He supposed it was after Sasuke and Sakura had started dating. That would've been when he had given up on Sakura for good. All he knew was that his attentions had now turned to Hinata- the shy, dark-haired ninja with the intriguing lavender eyes. "I'm gonna do it this time…" he thought to himself. Slowly he started over to Hinata.

"Hey, Hinata…" he mumbled, much quieter than normal, stereotypically scratching the back of his head, like he always did when he was nervous.

"Hi N-Naruto." She replied, her face turning red, trying to hide in her now shoulder-length black hair. Although Hinata wasn't nearly as skittish as she had once been, she still stuttered when she said his name.

"Hinata…I was wondering if you'd…"

"Naruto!" Sakura called. "Come here! My mother wants a group picture of the squad!" Naruto glared.

"Gotta go…" he mumbled. He had failed once again. "I guess I should go for the picture though.." he thought to himself, trying to rationalize his chickening out. "With Sasuke finally being back and all…" He went and had the picture taken and quickly ducked outside, hoping that Hinata would see him and follow.

"I wonder what that was all about…" Hinata wondered to herself. She followed him outside, curious to see what he had wanted earlier. She scurried outside to see.

"Hinata!" Naruto yelled. Hinata walked over to him, doing her trademark finger dance.

"Yes, N-Naruto?" she asked, shy as ever, her face flushing crimson as she stared at the dirt a few inches to the left of her feet.

"Well, do you want to go to the graduation party with me tonight?" he asked, flushing slightly pink, but doing his best to stay cheery. "I mean…Shikamaru and Ino are going together, and Sasuke and Sakura…Ten Ten and Neji…I thought maybe you might want to go with someone!" he exclaimed with his usually goofy grin, a sweat drop on his forehead.

"I'd love to!" Hinata exclaimed in return, Overcome by a sudden uncharacteristic boldness. She kissed him on the cheek.

"See you there…" Naruto said with his usual smile, only slightly pink.

Hinata suddenly realized what she had done and turning redder than a cherry, turned and fled.

"What's with those two?" Ino asked no one in particular after witnessing what had just occurred. "Hinata's being so…bold…but now she just looks sad… and Naruto didn't seem nearly as hyperactive as usual today."

Shikamaru gave an exasperated sigh. "Do I have to explain everything to you?" he said, putting his arm around Ino. "He's asking her out. He's nervous, that's why he's been so quiet today. And Hinata's embarrassed that she let herself get that worked up over it. Why do you think I waited two months for you to say something to me before we started going out?" Shikamaru groaned.

"Well, it could be because you're the laziest ninja I've ever met." Ino said affectionately, kissing him.

Sakura joined the two at the window. "Its about time those two got together…" she mused.

"Well…" Sasuke said amusedly, coming up behind Sakura and hugging her. "Looks like Dobe's got himself a little girlfriend.

"Cut it out, Sasuke!" Sakura answered, playfully smacking him in the head. "I think it's cute."

"Whatever." Sasuke answered. "He's still a dobe to me." Sakura moved closer to him, giggling.

"I can't believe I kissed him like that…" Hinata thought aloud, walking to the party. "At least now I know that he feels the same…" Hinata had arrived at the academy. She opened the door and wandered inside, looking for Naruto. Suddenly she felt a poke on her shoulder. She spun around.

"Hey, Hinata!" Naruto said happily, hugging her, the familiar goofy grin spreading across his face.

"N…Naruto!" Hinata squeaked, suddenly shy again. Her cheeks turned bright red. She couldn't believe that he was actually _hugging_ her….it was like a dream come true!

"I'm finally a chuunin now!" Naruto yelled happily. It's been 3 years but I finally did it!

"I-i a-a-always knew you c-could, N-Naruto…" Hinata mumbled. She looked at the ground, tears beginning to come from her eyes from the overwhelming emotion. She was still smiling despite them.

"Hinata…what's wrong?" Naruto asked, genuinely concerned. "Are you all right?" he continued. "Because I can like, leave you alone for a little while if you want…"

"No…" Hinata said, stopping his nervous chatter. "I-I just n-never thought you actually cared about me, N-Naruto…" she said, looking up. He hugged her. Hinata buried her head in his chest.

"Why would I have asked you to this, then?" he said to her. "I wouldn't have done it if I didn't care about you, Hinata…"

Hinata looked up at the boy who she had admired for so many years. For the first time in a long time, she felt genuinely happy.


End file.
